whiskey lullaby
by La Belle Rose Noire
Summary: remy makes a mistake, and it changes the course of not only his life, nut that of the one he loves. my first songfic.   whiskey lullaby by alison krauss and brad paisley please R&R rated for alcohol abuse


**Hey there guys, it's me! This is my first official songfic and I haven't done accents cuz I have no idea how. If anyone has any tips, just let me know. Please r&r.**

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

"I knew it! I knew this was gonna happen!"

"Anna I'm sorry! It was just a stupid mistake! Please Cheri just hear me out! He grabbed her arm, his gloved hand holding her in place as she turned to storm out of the apartment.

"Why Remy, why Bella! Why would you cheat on me!" he opened his mouth to respond but she held up a hand.

"Anna" he tried to turn her around to face him nut she ripped her arm free.

"It's not like I didn't see this coming, guess I just hoped you'd be different."

"Rouge…"

"I can't touch people, and she's every man's dream." She grabbed her purse from the table, and his eyes widened as reality began to sink in.

"Cheri…..please don't do this." His eyes misted, his tears falling silently.

"I'll have my things picked up this weekend." He started forward; his mind forming some sort of absurd notion of tying her to a chair, anything to keep her close to him but the look of pure sadness on her face stopped him.

"I loved you remy. Guess that's just never enough is it." She whipped her streaming eyes and turned quickly away, running out the door like the world had just collapsed around her, but then maybe hers had. Remy stared after her for a long time, then turned back towards the kitchen and poured himself a drink.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

Gambit drank more and more. Somewhere in his drunken fits, he wrote letters, almost diary entries to his lost love. When the pain became too great to bear, he grabbed his letters, and read them one last time as his life's fire was snuffed out.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

"Open up gumbo or I swear to god my claws will magically carve your door in half!" Logan's fist banged on the door yet again, while Kurt and Scott sat back smirking at the elder mutants rapidly growing frustration.

"Perhaps I could-"Kurt cut off as Logan snarled and cut through the front door of the apartment in one smooth clean slice.

"He's going to be pissed" Scott chuckled

"Good" Logan smirked and the tri climbed into the front hall.

"Gambit come on, we know you're here! We're just here to pick up rouge's stuff!" Scott paused, waiting for something, any sort of acknowledgment. "Something isn't right."

"What makes you think that?" Kurt asked worries, naive as usual.

"Looks like swamp rat here has been drinking." Logan held up a drained rum bottle. "Gambit?" they fanned out and search the apartment. A few minutes passed then Kurt yelled.

"IN HERE! HURRY!" the others rushed in, fearing the worst, and inevitably receiving it.

He was laying on the floor, a half empty bottle of golden crown under the bed and his face resting on the throw pillows. Logan picked up the paper and sighed as he laid a blanket over his friend's body.

Under the willow, friends gathered, all in black. The tears of those who had loved him fell, weaving a heart wrenching lullaby into the setting sun.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

Tabitha sat talking to her friend, her eyes grim.

"You heard what happened to Remy?" Amara nodded "well I was going to go put some flowers on his grave, and guess which one of his ex-girlfriends was there, crying on his headstone." Amara's eyes widened and she stared blankly at her friend.

"Why would she do that? She broke up with him remember."

"I'm getting their hold on. So I saw her right, and being the curious cat that I am, I snuck a little closer. I got up to that tree, the little oak one about ten feet away from him." Amara nodded" and I heard her talking. I'm not going to tell all of it, but it sounded…it sounded like she was apologizing. Like she blamed herself…"

Rouge sat in her new apartment, staring blankly at the wall, tears running down her face and adding to the flavor of whiskey on her lips. She held in her hands a picture taken on their first mission as an official couple, back when everything was going great, his arm slung over her covered shoulder and a gleeful expression on his face as she held juggernauts helmet up for the world to see. Rouge touched the glass protecting the photo gently, running her finger over his captured face. "I'm so sorry." The pain welled again and she reached for the bottle.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

She saw him everywhere, in the bar, at the grocery store, even in the mirror in the ladies room. His face was there every time she closed her eyes, his red on black orbs staring back accusingly. When she let herself sleep, his voice rang in her ears, shouting, telling her it was because of her that he was gone. And after a while she started to believe it.

Only when she had a drink in her hand did the pain lessen as she held onto his picture.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

"Logan she's gone! We can't help her now!" jeans voice cracked as Logan pumped her best friend's chest, forcing her blood to circulate the oxygen he gave her.

"No! She can't be gone! I won't accept that it's not right!" she laid a hand on his shoulder, and he finally broke down, sobs wracking his body and tears for the girl he considered a daughter fell from his eyes.

Her grave was next to his, overlooking the mansion the pair had for so long considered a home, under the willow tree as her friend, a girl named Katherine Pride began the song no one else could choke out.

"Amazing grace….how sweet the sound….." slowly voices joined, until every note was a thousand angles singing for friends passed.

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

From a small distance away, a young couple smiled as those they had left behind prayed.

"Do ya think they'll be alright Remy?" her white gown and wings glittered in the light and her companion rested his hand on her shoulder

"I think they will be." He smiled as the song began and their souls brightened. "I really think they'll be fine." He kisses her and smiling, they watched their friends fade away as they were lifted up into the sky. "And besides, we'll see them all again, someday."

**Hey everyone, sorry if this made you cry and trust me if it did you're not alone. I cried when I wrote this and when I typed it. But I had to put that last part in because I couldn't let myself end it like that. At least they got a somewhat happy ending. **


End file.
